


It's A Ticklish Situation!

by IJustLuvVamps



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustLuvVamps/pseuds/IJustLuvVamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus finds out something very, very interesting about Damon. He then takes full advantage. ;) Poor Damon! What is in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Ticklish Situation!

Waking from having been knocked out, Damon was soon made aware of his surroundings.

 

He was lying on a large bed in Klaus's bedroom, with a strap just below his knees, holding his bare legs down.

 

His arms were restrained.

 

He was bare chested and lying in his boxer shorts and his feet were bare.

 

Klaus approached him and said. "So Damon, you didn't listen to me again."

 

"So what are you gonna do Klaus? Torture me again?" Damon replied.

 

"No love, much better than that. I've discovered something about you." Klaus responded.

 

"What's that?" Damon asked.

 

"Damon Salvatore is ticklish!" Klaus said with an evil laugh and evil glint in his eyes.

 

"Oh shit..." Damon said, for he was very, very ticklish, especially on the soles of his bare feet.

 

Klaus approached the end of the bed and sat down with an evil smile.

 

Klaus now knew, where Damon was the most ticklish.

 

His hand was near the bare sole of Damon's left foot, closest for his fingers to reach.

 

He gently started to softly stroke the very ticklish sole of Damon's foot with the tip of his index finger.

 

Softly moving his finger… up and down...up and down... on the sole of Damon's bare foot.

 

Damon started to giggle and laugh, and tried to wriggle his foot free, from the torment, of Klaus tickling him.

 

For the most ticklish part of his entire body, was his bare toes and the soles of his bare feet.

 

"no...no... stop...hee hee hee...hee hee hee..." Damon said, his giggling and his laughter grew louder.

 

Klaus raked the nail of his finger on the sole of Damon's foot with feather light strokes.

 

Damon was now thrashing and shrieking with laughter.

 

Klaus tickled him further by jabbing his index finger deep into Damon's very ticklish sole and wobbled his finger.

 

"ha! ha! ha! ha! hee! hee! hee!...nnn..noooo...kkk...klaus...I can't stand it..." Damon cried out, his laughter even getting louder.

 

Klaus stopped for a moment and then proceeded to tickle Damon's bare toes.

 

Damon was now laughing and giggling uncontrollably, by the tickling sensations on his bare foot.

 

Klaus paused, moved slowly down, from Damon's bare toes, to the sensitive sole of Damon's ticklish bare foot.

 

"ssttt...stop...stop...no...nnn..nooo...hee hee hee hee hee..." Damon said breathlessly, laughing even harder than ever before.

 

Klaus stopped and with a devilish grin, got a feather to tickle Damon's bare foot with.

 

He started to slowly to move the feather in between Damon's bare toes and then slowly down, to the sole of Damon's bare foot, reaching the most sensitive part of Damon's bare foot.

 

"This is so much fun! I could do this all night." Klaus said, laughing at Damon's reactions at having his bare foot tickled.

 

Klaus stopped and Damon took a deep breath, trying to calm down, from being tickled, without mercy.

 

Damon's calm didn't last very long.

 

Klaus rubbed a little baby oil on Damon's bare toes and the sole of his bare foot.

 

And proceeded to tickle Damon's bare foot all over again...

 

Damon once again started to giggle and laugh.

 

Klaus told Damon to listen to him from now on and pay attention to what he told him.

 

"hee... hee... hee..." came from Damon's open mouth. Damon couldn't listen whilst being tickled.

 

Damon was in tickle torment, tickled again and again, on the highly sensitive sole of his bare foot.

 

Damon should have listened.


End file.
